


Keeping it Simple

by moon_sunhae



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, also: sober fools, drunken fools, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_sunhae/pseuds/moon_sunhae
Summary: Yongsun never did take well to alcohol. Byulyi might be feeling a little too much. She just wants to kiss her on the cheek, really, but her mind feels foggy and maybe those three glasses of soju have taken a toll on her aim.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Keeping it Simple

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on the train over a year ago and then forgot it existed. I don't think I'll ever properly edit it and flesh it out but it isn't half bad as it is, so... Enjoy!

Byulyi loves Yongsun's cheeks. She loves how they make her face look gentler, loves the soft dip of them against the pressure of her lips. 

And maybe Byulyi really loves all of yongsun, because she finds herself thinking of kissing her way too often.

Kissing her cheeks is easy. It's simple. It comes without implications, without exposing any of the turbulence in her heart.  
But she leans in a little too quickly for her mind to catch up, sways a little from the pleasant buzz of soju and excitement, and ends up pressing her lips to the corner of Yongsun's mouth instead.  
There's the softest of gasps, breathy and airy as Yongsun's lips part against Byulyi's kiss. 

Byul reels back, wide eyed and face flushed, heart thrumming all the way up to her throat. 

She ruined it. This will ruin it. Yongsun doesn't like girls. Yongsun doesn't like byulyi, and byulyi likes yongsun all too much. 

Yongsun states back with an odd expression, cheeks reddened, breaths a little heavy. Her tongue peeks out from between parted lips, running along the edge of them. It makes her mouth look even more kissable.

"I... I'm sorry. It was an a-"  
Byul falls silent at yongsun's hand at her chin, at the sudden fire in her glazed eyes.  
Yongsun leans in, breath hot against byulyi's face, eyes fluttering shut, and then there's the soft pressure of yongsun's lips against her own.

Byulyi moans low in her throat when yongsun pulls her closer by the hips and slides her hands underneath the hem of Byul's shirt, running teasing fingers along the waistband of her jeans to trace the skin of her lower back.  
Byulyi shivers in anticipation, feels herself react to yongsun's fingers on her skin and yongsun's lips pressing against her own with increasing determination.

She let's out a low whine, and then there's yongsun's tongue pressing against the seam of her mouth, and Byulyi is tired of fighting it. 

It's addictive, the taste of Yongsun's kiss, the feeling of her fingertips on Byulyi's skin, the sounds of their actions, wet and clumsy against the silence of the room. 

Byulyi is thrumming, drunk on Yongsun. 

Her hands slide up to Yongs face, resting on her neck, thumbs stroking along the edge of those cheeks that started it all. 

She doesn't want it to end. Pressed up close, sharing the same breaths, running her tongue against soft lips, tasting yongsun. It all feels hazy and fuzzy, like a dream about to evaporate at any time.

Yongsun pulls back for a few seconds, breathless. She rests her forehead against Byul's, panting against her face in hot puffs of air, and byulyi keeps her eyes pressed close, nails digging into yongsun.  
She doesn't want to let go. 

\--

Byulyi doesn't want to hope, but fighting her heart has always been a losing battle. 

Yongsun pulls her away from the other girls by the sleeve of her hoodie the next morning, and Byulyi's heart pounds with high hopes and excitement. 

Yongsun closes the door behind her, and Byulyi's gaze drops to the other girl's lips, already starved for another taste. 

"Byul-ah... About last night..."  
She trails off, and there's a pain in her eyes, an uncertainty in her voice, a gentle tone as if not to scare her away. 

Byul's heart drops to the pit of her stomach as she realises where this is going.  
Yongsun didn't drag her away to steal another kiss. Yongsun dragged her away to end it before it even had a chance to truly begin.  
Byulyi's gut twists, and she swallows hard against the sudden lump in her throat.  
"Yong..."  
She hates how choked up she sounds, hates herself for being so hopeful, for ever thinking that they could be more. She hates herself for falling even deeper last night.  
Yongsun grimaces, then looks down at her shoes.  
"Can we..." she pauses, searching for the right words. She doesn't want to break Byul's heart, and maybe that's what makes it even worse. There's a special kind of torture in being loved so ardently, but just not in the right kind of way.  
"Can we not make this complicated?"  
It's Yongsun's turn to sound choked up, and Byulyi's eyes snap up immediately. 

Yongsun's eyes are shining with moisture, and Byulyi realises with a start that maybe, what's between them is more complicated than she thought. Maybe, her feelings aren't unrequited after all. 

"Let's..." yongsun continues with a heavy voice, blinking against the raw hurt in her eyes. "Let's not make this complicated, okay?" 

She isn't asking, Byulyi realises. She's begging. And there's something breaking in Byulyi's chest. 

"Okay." she chokes out and forces herself to nod. 

Yongsun releases a deep breath. Byulyi feels gentle hands slip into her own, feels them squeeze in gratitude. 

"I love what we have, Byul-ah. It means so much to me... Let's not lose it. Please, let's not risk it. ... Let's just... keep it simple."

Byulyi gulps, blinks against the stinging in her eyes. She takes a deep, shuddering breath, and then musters what she hopes is a somewhat convincing smile. 

"Okay." she says with a soft squeeze of yongsun's hands in hers. "Let's keep it simple. This means too much to me, too." 

She leans in then, carefully this time, and presses her lips to yongsun's cheek, breathing in her scent and revelling in the way yongsun's soft cheek gives way against her kiss a little.


End file.
